


写手年度总结（存档用）

by MADAOLOKI



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI
Summary: 写手年度总结与回顾，字数太多只能存档AO3，明年的到时候直接在这里更。路人看不看随便你们。如果搬上lof屏蔽就很容易被屏，草。内容包括但不仅限于：1、附庸风雅的写作感悟。2、光说不做的自我反省。3、含糊不清的产粮展望。4、自大自满的角色解读。5、忍耻含羞的文段分享。6、性癖至上的写作爱好。7、穷凶极恶的地图炮击。
Kudos: 5





	1. 同人写手年度总结

1、这是你开始写作的第几年？

第二年。

2、你今年挖了多个个坑？

八个...

3、你今年填了多少个坑？

七个。

4、摸摸你的良心，如果它还在的话，有没有觉得痛？

不好意思，我是填坑小能手。

5、这一年你写的最满意的文是哪篇？

So Cruel。一篇怼天怼地的过激产物。当时是怀着满腔不满与怒火写出来的，因为要批判的东西实在太多了。虽然没多在意人物性格导致OOC过头剧情狗血，但是那天真的骂得很爽，还对我的虐文风格产生了很大影响。

6、这一年你写的最不满意的文是哪篇？

站街AU。当时只是跟朋友闲聊随便嗨出了一个脑洞，结果自己还真试着写了......被里面的安吼车雷到，从此成为吼安不拆不逆......行吧，自作自受。

7、这一年你热度最高的文是哪篇？能总结一下原因吗？

《Wedding》。大概因为是长篇所以比较容易吸引人吧，而且还是NC-17，我跟朋友是这么总结的。十五章之前也算是一篇比较温和的角色/CP解读文。

8、这一年有哪些读者令你印象最深刻？

没有。除了朋友，其他都不是洁癖真爱粉。They know nothing about Garruin.

9、这一年有没有什么读者留言令你开心的原地爆炸？

K太太的留言反馈都能令我开心地炸成烟花~

10、这一年写作给你带来最快乐的事是什么？

写文不仅可以表达爱，还能间接性吐黑泥，优雅地开地图炮，真是太棒了啦！

11、这一年写作给你带来最悲伤的事是什么？

进入角色内心世界时的精神痛楚。

我的苦闷、纠结不仅仅只在于写作技巧与思想深度的定位和理论支撑，或者是如回音寥寥的漆黑深洞般的空寂。在我看来，写作的动力根源系于感性的原始表达，它可以脱离读者的感悟，但又必须跟写作本身内在的某种理性力量抗衡。我并非什么严谨的学者，也无意奔赴先贤祠，但只要我仍在继续用文字战斗，就永远没法逃离这个困境。

我知道他们本质上可能只是一个符号，一类象征，是我用来宣泄无能狂怒的表达欲的虚构存在，但另一个声音又在告诉我，他们的思想并非我的笔头所能完全摆布，尽管他们的经历、阶级、智力背景和家庭地位不经官方深入推敲，尽管他们本质只是一群为游戏剧情服务的工具人，我还是给他们的灵魂注入一种主观的、虚无的、繁赘的、飘忽不定的、排山倒海式歇斯底里化的......心灵“调味剂”，亦是我身体里的某一部分，它们合而为一，成为了一种畸形的、价值存疑的、无法用结构主义解释的半完成品。

一方面我要按捺住这股原始表达欲望，用理性思维去考虑揭示自我中心思想的故事结构、赋予人物个体成长空间与行动的共同环境。另一方面我又难以摆脱这股可怕的野性冲动，用微观、超脱普世道德价值观的视角去琢磨每一个人物内心世界流动、矛盾、多样的意识过程。既是宣泄，又是克制。我折磨笔下的人物，也在折磨自己。众生皆苦，无人不冤。

12、这一年你是否因写作而结识了新的好友？

K太太！【超大声

13、这一年你的文是否有收到过画手配图？ 

去年有，今年暂时没。

14、如果有可能，你最希望能合作的画手是哪一位？

K太太！K太太！

15、你认为自己这一年在写作哪方面提升最多？

性描写......（发出底气不足的声音

16、你认为自己这一年在写作哪方面的缺陷最需弥补？

提升中华古典文学鉴赏能力？【举起《文心雕龙》（。

17、有没有什么值得推荐的书籍/小说？

《柏拉图对话录》，领略苏格拉底的思想智慧，特别喜欢他生前最后一段自辩演讲。怼人技术一流，不愧是KY祖师爷（x）其实这些对话主要是揭露一些哲学性的基本问题啦。也可配《理想国》一起食用。

《君主论》，马基雅维利，最喜欢的作者之一。当时看这本书的时候还在写着TBL，边读边骂安迪（。）特别同意作者其中一个最著名的论断——为了达到一个最高尚的目的，可以使用最卑鄙的手段。以及“政治与道德无关，以现实主义为原则，在人性恶的基础上考虑政治。”

《利维坦》，霍布斯，跟马基雅维利都是“净会瞎说大实话”的类型。人类本质就是不OK，因此都需要一个强有力的国家，以换取最低的生命安全。列入下一阶段的必读书单。

《追忆似水年华》，静下心来越看越香，算是意识流小说里面最容易读的了，不信读读卡尔维诺的作品，不，应该去看《芬尼根的守灵夜》......

《查泰莱夫人的情人》&《包法利夫人》，有人觉得这些书女孩子读了会学坏......如果你也认同这类作品就是教人如何婚外出轨的话，只能说站在道德制高点的傻逼特别多吧。切记，名著的思想主题永远都在围绕复杂的“人性”，别老是想着要搞什么道德审判。

《查拉图斯特拉如是说》跟《悲剧的诞生》，感谢尼采，感谢叔本华。为什么朋友都觉得尼采是疯子啊……虽然我部分不赞同他的“超人”意志（《权力意志》没看完，不敢妄下定论）他只是一个另类的、超前的、不被理解的哲学家罢了。就像我从来都不觉得第欧根尼是疯子，唉……第欧根尼才是人类当中的真正的“神”吧。

18、觉得有对自己写作深远影响的作者吗？（作家，网络写手，同人写手皆可） 

列夫.托尔斯泰、乔治.R.R.马丁。

19、这一年总结出来的写作感想。

1）不要过分强调角色的符号化跟情节结构。故事框架和逻辑链固然重要，但一个【血肉饱满】的人物的意识是流动性、多面性的，他们的纠结、痛苦、弱点和选择同样值得作者去在意，别老想着什么结不结构的，剧情发展跟人物塑造理应相辅相成，角色的情感变化无法光用理论解释。抛弃一切繁文缛节，掏出自己的心，用最真实、最朴素的感情去面对他们的灵魂内核，学会跟他们交流。你付出真心，角色自然也会愿意向你袒露一切秘密。

2）写文少沾点匠气，少注重文字形式。叙事流畅度永远都是把文写好的基本标准，然后是故事内核，也就是深度。文字很美，但是写出来的故事毫无深度，人物扁平乏味，这样的作品能顶什么用？

3）不要沉迷掉书袋。并不完全反对这种行为，但其实很多人掉书袋的水平都......打个比方，就好像你读完《安娜.卡列尼娜》，然后觉得安娜跟渥伦斯基的悲剧爱情很动人，于是以安娜婚后出轨、卧轨自杀的部分情节为参考写出一篇文，然后在作品梗概大笔一挥，自豪地写上“幸福的家庭都是相似的，不幸的家庭各不相同。”，便觉得自己搞出了一篇无与伦比的浪漫故事，还获得了一群小读者的彩虹屁，甚至还收到“呜呜呜这个故事让我想起《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里面的朱丽叶也是以死亡结局收场的”的可爱评论，哈哈哈哈......

《安娜.卡列尼娜》真的只是在讲述一个女人婚后出轨导致下场惨烈的悲剧爱情故事吗？它背后反映的虚无主义精神跟19世纪后半期的贵族体制、农奴制改革跟法律体系？掉书袋不能只搬作品的文字形式或者几段觉得有趣的情节，太无聊了，因为原作品的精华你根本没抓住啊。

4）为了能够写出优秀的作品，文手可以骄傲，可以自大，可以偏激，可以疯狂。

20、有什么话想对这一年的自己说吗？

一时过激一时爽，一直过激一直爽。同志，做得好，继续努力，奥利给！

21 、新的一年，有设立什么小目标吗？

写好《泰坦计划》，完结《Wedding》。  
吼安产出总字数达一百万。  
写好正剧瓦王，别老想着抹布你男神！！

22、贴一贴自己觉得最满意的片段。

（哇，这么羞耻play......）

【即将登上城墙之际，他在入口处不得不停下脚步为一名正要下石阶的陌生人让路，然而他抬起头，正欲开口致歉时，那名戴着白色头巾，身着一袭黑色皮衣的人类男性的目光也恰好停在他的脸上。

他不由怔在原地，忽然忘记了自己的下一步动作。吸引他的并不是对方身上那有别于普通人类的独特气质和打扮，或那黑色的长睫毛和略带笑意的薄唇，而是因为他们视线相接的瞬间，某种难以言喻的光彩从对方那双明亮而平静的红色眼眸中流泻出来，却又被迅速压抑了下去。麦德安确信对方眼中的独特神采并非出自对德莱尼混血的好奇，或对陌生人的戒备之心，反而更像是在面对某个很早以前就互相认识却失去了长期联系的熟人出现时才会流露出来的神情。强烈的好奇心令麦德安想要重新捕捉到那片无形而神秘的光彩，但同时他有一种预感，一旦他找出那道神采掩藏下的某种不可言喻的力量，某种温柔的精神层面上的东西，他的整个灵魂与之相比将变得不值一提。这个温馨甜蜜的想法让麦德安的嘴角不由的上扬。

但他很快又回过神来，尴尬地发觉自己一直盯着别人的脸瞧，甚至露出了傻里傻气的笑容。对方则耐心等待着他让路，双眸不带任何波动的情绪，宛如静止、毫无涟漪的血色湖面，原来他挡住了对方下楼的唯一通道，意识到这一点的混血儿慌忙而窘迫地后退一步，让到一边去。“......抱歉！”话刚出口，他又开始苦恼如此片刻失神竟会令自己的舌头失去了控制能力。

他应该马上登上城墙的，却不由得多看了那陌生人类的背影一眼。

“嘿，你！果然在这儿！”布莱恩.铜须嘹亮的声音从下方传来，麦德安顺着声音的方向望去，却发现矮人喊话的对象并非自己，而是正迈着优雅而欢快的步伐下楼的陌生男子，他走起路来活像一个精力过剩的孩子，“现在可不是观光旅游的时刻，你一个人待在外面晃悠很危险的！顺便一提哈，我和麦格尼也不是你的免费保姆！快点下来，我哥哥在等着你呢！”

“等等，他和铜须兄弟认识？”麦德安又惊又喜，却不知道自己为什么这么高兴，“看来我们以后还很有可能再见面......难道他就是麦格尼正在寻找的顾问？答案显而易见！但我并不关心他的身份或者他和铜须兄弟的关系，而是......他到底是谁？为什么要用一种我从没见过的眼神看我？”

他的目光跟随着陌生男子走下楼梯时，对方突然转过头来看了他一眼。就在这短暂的一瞥中，麦德安又从对方眼中捕捉到一丝象征着与同龄人完全不符的活力光彩。 ——《泰坦计划》第一章】

【“喂，跟上！”兽人突然一把扯过他的手。安度因吓了一跳，原来自己刚才一直在发呆。即便隔着手套，他还是感受到加尔鲁什掌心的触感和温度。难道他也在紧张吗，难道是因为我吗？现在加尔鲁什的手掌就好像一个大型暖炉完全裹着他，烘着他，安度因突然恨死了他的手套。

这时兽人整个身躯都僵住了，仿佛在为自己的突兀行为感到不安。在这之前，他们很少有如此亲密的肢体接触。正当加尔鲁什意欲松开手时，安度因急忙弯紧五指，牢牢扣住对方的食指和拇指。体型的差别让他只能勉强握住兽人的两根手指。

“不要。”脱口而出的话令年轻的人类王子变得一时不知所措，他的脸颊好像快要烧起来了，“我......我不认得前面的路......”他支支吾吾地寻找借口，低头留意着长靴的尖端，心里痛恨自己不敢抬头看对方一眼，“因为可能会迷路......”

加尔鲁什没有回话。两人陷入了一阵沉默。此时，朔风忽然啸叫着撕扯开树丛，吹得安度因的长袍下摆慌乱地在空中飞窜。男孩紧张地用另一只手理了理凌乱的金发，把挡在脸前的碎发别到后面。

片刻之后，兽人才转身往前走，而这次安度因满心喜悦，因为加尔鲁什在他以为男孩没有注意到的时候，无声地翻转手掌，没被握住的三根手指小心翼翼地覆上他的手。 ——《道德罪行》第五章】

哎哟妈呀贴片段好尴尬......其实感觉哪篇文都没有哪段写得特别好，大概是因为觉得麦德安对小黑一见钟情，一直偷偷盯着人家背影看结果被人突然一个回头瞧了一眼这种互动细节比较萌吧，还有就是吼安在道罪确定关系的那一段回忆杀里的手牵手，小吼的口嫌体正直哼唧唧，还有安迪的脸红心跳扑通通......我一个热爱写虐文的竟然发现自己迷恋的是那些甜甜的细节？


	2. 山口山同人内容相关年度总结及疑问回应

1、太太你每次发文篇幅太长了，每章更七八千字或许能让读者观感更好吧？

抱歉，这点不会改。我更文有自己对文字和剧情的节奏把握，别人观感好不好对我来说并不重要。想要读得舒服？那就用你对吼安的“爱”呀~

2、是否有美化、洗白加尔鲁什的嫌疑？

谢邀。我觉得吧，但凡有认真看过我的文的人，都知道，我笔下的人物并不是“十全十美”的，真实的缺陷能反映他们真正的独特之美，他们的“不完美”正是“完美”之处。像我的大本命男神瓦王，我最爱的其实是他MOP之前的塑造。瓦三岁如此之萌竟然很少人磕......

同时我不认为文必须载道，给它们套上道德审判的枷锁。我一直都是【如实】写出他们的思维活动跟行为选择，然后得到与之相应的后果跟结局。对加尔鲁什亦是如此。个人认为一名作者的基本修养之一应该是，不在自己的作品里夹杂太强烈的个人喜恶和立场，而是以客观、真实、合理的态度去叙述一个故事，换言之，作者并不适合在自己的产出里扮演评论家或裁判员的角色。而过度吹捧或强烈贬损都不可取。处理不好就是能力问题，跟作品三观无关。评价三观跟文学艺术赏析不是一回事。

3、有没有特别讨厌的NPC？

事实上，并没有。我对cp有严重偏见，很挑食，却唯独对角色是“博爱”的。虽然我并不能做到真正喜欢每一位角色，但是愿意用心塑造他们，只要他们出现在我的作品中，并不一定只关心吼安。

4、除了瓦王，还有没有特别喜欢的NPC？喜欢ta跟哪些角色的互动，会磕ta的cp吗？

卡德加，喜欢他面临艰难残酷的处境仍能保持初心的乐观与成熟。磕他跟麦迪文、迦罗娜和洛萨的互动，但是不吃他任何cp，最爱他跟迦罗娜的友情向，是索珍以外最萌的男女cb向，希望以后能写好。

5、最近都在琢磨哪些NPC的塑造？

死亡之翼、萨格拉斯、麦迪文、麦德安。

6、有没有不大愿意写的角色？

阿尔萨斯、凯尔萨斯、伊利丹（原作的人物塑造足够出彩，不需要用同人弥补遗憾）

提里奥.弗丁、莫格莱尼父子、圣骑士和DK职业NPC（个人对神学没有深入探究的兴趣，写起来会觉得有点......枯燥。其次，比起DK，我更愿意多写一点被遗忘者。）

当然，如若剧情需要，他们非出场不可的话也不是不能写......

7、有无特别不擅长写的NPC？

瓦王吧......写他的正剧感觉压力好大，爱意越深越难下笔，无论怎么写都会觉得人设好崩，我的文笔和技巧配不上他的美好。

8、感觉自己更擅长写哪类NPC？

性格傲慢、风格偏激的角色。

9、假如有人觉得你写的吼安过于OOC，会怎么想？

爱情，本来就是毫无逻辑可言的。

人类的记忆和感受，形成的情感和冲动都是在语言规则之下被重组形成文化力量，这种结构规则就是人类的无意识。人类本质就是一个被无意识阉割的主体。我们口中的“爱情”相当于语言学中的能指符号，根本没有明确的所指与之对应。【详情参考拉康的爱情哲学，本社畜脱离理论知识太久就懒得找具体内容了。

但是在我的同人作品里，驱使安度因对加尔鲁什产生执念的并不只是出于这种“爱情”。纯粹的“罗曼蒂克遐想”就像缺了根的浮萍，在魔兽这种残酷的世界观里是站不住脚的。对安度因而言，加尔鲁什是他政治理想投射而成的敷设空位，他们的“爱情”更像是这种理想主体的镜像（没错，我写的基本都不是Pure Love），而这种想象有可能是脆弱的，是容易遭到虚构故事中的“现实背景”否定的。

所谓的罗曼蒂克爱情，不过是一时的好感，能够长期支撑对爱的执念的是这段关系背后的深邃理性。如果你只觉得，“哦，那人写的安度因对小吼太一往情深，太不理智，太OOC了。加尔鲁什可是个战犯耶！”那么我建议你不要继续阅读我的作品，因为你无法理解，就像你会觉得我的TBL只是为虐而虐，那么也没必要勉强自己往下看。

......姐姐，别说得OOC的问题好像只存在于我一个人身上似的，不喜欢就别看，不同意就退出，谁逼你看了？我这又不到换头文的地步，又不是没对笔下的角色负责，我萌了吼安四年才敢动笔搞同人，你觉得我会不认真？

10、除了吼安还有其他喜欢的cp吗？会磕他们的同人吗？以后会写吗？

有。同人拉郎喜欢萨寇、弗泰、（自己乱凑的）麦黑跟凡妮莎黑。官配都磕且无雷点，比较喜欢大德夫妻跟索拉。

官配跟萨寇官糖管饱，同人看情况，萨寇应该没机会搞。麦黑在搞。凡妮莎黑写了，目测还会再写一次。弗泰主磕官粮，不爱吃同人因为怕跟吼安拆逆狭路相逢（。），以后大概会写一写，我雷弗肖，人物关系塑造极其肤浅。

11、对安度因未来官配的看法。

实话说我更喜欢艾琳......但是他跟泰莉亚在一起也没啥，不会很吃这对官配，但是也不雷。只有傻子才会指望官方盖章他跟拉希奥。首先他俩关系并没有许多人想象中那么亲密。其次安度因是主角，依米国的逻辑他们如果只是为了迎合一下LGBT就绝对不会真情实感到让主角上，而是宁愿把龙套NPC拉出来跟小黑盖章。

12、有人不认同安度因是个天真的理想主义者，他面对小吼的时候多么冷静呀。

......首先，建议你再翻翻《战争罪行》，然后，撤掉你的粉丝滤镜。

加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮给联盟、反对他的部落成员所造成的伤害，是既已发生的，真实存在的，无法被“洗白”的，我们不应该说他从没做过这样的事，或者他的所有选择跟行为都没错，但是你看安度因对他的态度？

即便加尔鲁什犯下累累罪行，但安度因还要主动感化他，逻辑有以下几点

第一，他就是个天真的理想主义者。   
第二，他是个普度众生的圣人，并认为自己有义务拯救堕落的灵魂，当然这种行为会具有非常强烈的宗教性质。   
第三，他在以政治家的身份跟加尔鲁什打交道。

但是，我个人认为，假如是从宗教层面去理解安度因的行为，那么这将意味着他对加尔鲁什的救赎意图是俯瞰式的，而非平等的面对面交谈。譬如面对仁慈的殉道者耶稣，面对这样一位无私，伟大的存在，身负罪孽、悔不堪言的凡人会认为自己跟上帝一样高贵吗？再者，其实原著吼安第一次对话的时候加尔鲁什就已经试探过这个问题了，如果安度因仅仅只是在履行圣光赋予他的神圣义务，加尔鲁什会拒绝继续跟他沟通的。但原著安度因是这种“居高临下”的类型吗？我的“同担”们。你们不能因为自己心目中的他就是高大高尚的就觉得全艾泽拉斯的NPC都理应跟你们一样欣赏他、迷恋他。愿望很美好，但可惜那群NPC都不是工具人，那些敞开的胸膛里的心脏也在鲜活地跳动着啊......

政治意图，我觉得加尔鲁什当时的处境不会对他的政治理想的实现有什么实质性的好处。加尔鲁什的性格有其自身的局限性和不确定性，就算活下来了，能否赢回其他人的信任都尚未可知。再说了他会心甘情愿地跟联盟合作吗？这有可能吗？安度因你要拿什么东西向那些深受其害的人保证他愿意乖乖合作，你的人头吗？而且加尔鲁什的行为已经严重损害了艾泽拉斯大多数人的利益，你还考虑他能否帮助你达成政治目的，跟他谈判？兄弟，你好奇怪呀。

虽然我知道，承认自己喜欢的角色的局限性，很难。安度因的政治理想让我想起了康德的《永久和平论》——谈论渴望和平的崇高道德基础，即全人类的道德水平不断提高，战争终将消失。但起码康老师能一一列出具体的先决条款。

13、为什么要写虐文？

因为我站叔本华的悲观主义哲学思想。人生都是苦难的，意志的本质是对抗无穷无尽的欲望的痛苦斗争。我认为，左冲右突的矛盾意志才是主体的生存意义，头破血流的苦难挣扎才是主体的生存意义。我享受进入角色们的内心世界，与他们共享精神痛苦的时刻，它为我的心灵带来了清澈和宁静的愉悦。这是一个辩证看待问题的过程，而不应该被看作是一种消极的东西。为一场悲剧画上圆满句号，此等痛苦，理应享受，而非抵触。

14、今后有写甜文/PWP的打算吗？

PWP，没有。可能我大概是受了江户时代“色道”理念+日本官能文学的影响，所以“刺激”的成分并不那么明显。况且这玩意对我来说是一种彻头彻尾的虚无主义，不写也没什么大问题。

甜文啊......唉，好难，跟我的悲观主义思想闹冲突了。

15、我从字里行间就能看出你对拆逆显而易见的怨恨，何必对一群跟不应跟你有交集的人抱有如此巨大的偏见呢？

一群没有精神追求的末等人，看那一颗颗被工业糖精裹住神经的大脑！它们在用迷恋菠萝香精的眼神不怀好意地瞟向我的精神乐土，并主动伸出了它们黏糊糊的双手，拍打在吾辈信仰的大腿上！

16、......杂食也不行吗？

NO，安静点自个儿玩去，别瞎领cp粉籍。

17、会因为吼安是极圈cp而感到失落吗？

不会，更冷的cp我也磕过玩过，比如我就写过周萍x周冲的同人（？）曹禺恨不得掀开棺材盖掐死我那种程度的拉郎雷文。cp冷热其实也没啥，美帝也好冷门也好反正只要官方没盖章那么大家就是假的。最重要的是圈地自萌互不干扰，别动不动就跳出来ky恶心别人。

18、吼安就是极圈cp啊，有人来看就已经很不错了，为啥还要暴言得罪其他读者？

首先，我写文主要是给洁癖真爱粉朋友看的，至于那些磕cp的理念、爱好、方式和xp跟我南辕北辙的人，实话实说，我并不承认她们是真正意义上的读者。作者有挑选读者的权利，这个有什么问题？我又不在意热度，只有在意热度的人才会担心失去这些“读者”吧？

诚然，我并不介意这帮人来“蹭粮”，毕竟发在公共平台上的免费产出，她们非要戳进来看，除了她们自己，谁也拦不住，除非你有本事禁止所有人玩手机。但我的条件只有一个，消失在我的视线里，别让我发现你的存在，否则拉黑，或者写进文里变相辱骂（。

19、......太太，您这是疯了吧？

凡人世界本没有太阳，我是深海最古老的利维坦。


End file.
